Tsori Lye ( Aragorn Rakels )
Tsori Lye (とそり り, Lye Tsori) is the 6th Seated of the 3rd Division of the Gotei 13. His present captain is Ryua Nesha. Appearance Tsori stands about five-foot-nine, his skin a darker shade of tan. He generally wears trainee robes, but will later wear Shinigami robes. Personality Tsori is polite and is a natural leader. Most people find him likable because of his manners and kind nature, but he is not afraid to defend him self or his and his family's honor at a moment's notice. History Shinigami Life: ''' Tsori is the son of a lower noble family. His ancestors were all Shinigami, so his parents decided that that was what they wanted for him. He had wanted to be one anyway, so he did well on his exams and was soon accepted as a trainee. Now he has high hopes for his future as a Shinigami, planning to join the third division, excited to work in the intelligence field. Plot '''Shikai Arc Tsori sat in the forest of the Seireitei, his Zanpakuto in his lap. He closed his eyes and began to seek out his Zanpakuto. His hands gripped the wooden sword firmly as it sat across his lap. The man was prepared; his will was set. He was calm and at peace as he began his journey into the darkness. Captain Nesha had shown him the way, so now his journey was swift. He flew through nothingness until he had found that something deep within him self; his inner place. The bald Shinigami stood amidst giant trees in a dense forest. The trees were as wide around as a small building, and the leafy limbs were high above, blotting out most of the sun. The forest floor was damp and shady, the mulch that covered the ground made of giant leaves that fit those giant trees. Tsori put a hand out to touch the closest tree; an oak. He felt its majestic power, its stalwart resolve. The forest was breath taking in its stillness. Not a bird chirped nor a bee buzzed. There were no squirrels, no raccoons, not even the sound of running water....only stillness. No breeze blew, but Tsori could see the leaves above swaying in silence, as if singing some unheard song to the sun that must be above them. Suddenly, Tsori's attention was drawn to something in the distance. There was a clearing; a clearing where sunlight shone on the forest floor. In the center there was a figure. The creature, presumably a man, wore Shinigami garb. It had long, strangely grayish-green hair, and a captain's haori covered its back. The division symbol had been torn off, and the edges were frayed and darkened with age. As Tsori drew closer, he could tell something was strange about the man. The hair on his head was in thick strands that curled and twirled together in a strange way, with bits of green in it. The man's hands and feet and face were hidden, as he sat cross-legged, facing the other direction. Tsori could now tell that the hair on the man's head was spanish moss, with other green moss flecked in it. He reached the edge of the clearing, the paused a moment. Finally, he stepped into the light. As soon as Tsori entered the clearing, his inner world came to life. The trees creaked around him and a breeze blew through the clearing. Tsori stopped and was completely still. He watched as the man on the ground stood up slowly, like an old man. Tsori wanted to help him up, but it felt disrespectful, as if he would insult the man by pitying his weakness. The old man turns to face Tsori, his back bent and a small walking stick in his hand. Tsori must have not noticed the walking stick because it sat in front of the elderly spirit. As the Shinigami caught sight of the old man's face, he at first thought the old man's skin was just dark and wrinkly...but he soon realized that it was neither of those things. The old man's skin was made of wood. Not only on his face, but on his hands and bare feet. In fact, the walking stick he held grew right out of the palm of his hand. The wood was ancient, and the man looked tired but happy. He smiled up at Tsori as his curly moss-hair hung down over his shoulders. “Hello, Tsori. I must say, I didn't expect you so soon.” the old man said, his voice soft and a bit high pitched. “Tell me; was your journey difficult?” he asked, showing a toothy smile. The teeth were made of wood, too. Tsori was silent for a moment. Something about this old, wooden man was familiar to him. He could not place it, but there was a strange sense of familiarity about the man. Tsori opened his mouth and finally spoke, giving the best answer he could. “It was...not unpleasant.” he responds, suddenly feeling awkward. How strange it was that he was speaking to what must be the soul of his sword. The old man smiled on and nodded. “Good.” he said. He then turned to the right of Tsori and headed off into the forest. Tsori followed the man, knowing that was what he was meant to do. He followed the old man out of the clearing and between the trees, over giant roots that stuck up and under fallen branches. Finally, the old man stopped after they had gone under another gigantic fallen limb. They stood in another clearing, all the sides blocked off by walls of thorny vines, and even more of them were hanging down from above. The old man moved through the vines and stopped in the center of the clearing. Tsori stopped at the edge of the clearing, watching the old man enter. He sighed, deciding that now was the time to ask for the Zanpakuto's power. “Sir, I have come here to ask for your power. Will you lend it to me?” he asks, hopeful. '“Come to me.” the wooden fellow said, turning back toward Tsori. He still smiled, leaning on his walking stick.Tsori took a step forward, toward the old man. All of a sudden, he felt a disturbance to his right. He turned and looked just in time to see one of the vines lash out at him. He dove left, dodging it and coming up in a roll. This put him closer to his Zanpakuto's spirit, which was laughing at him as if Tsori had just put on a comedy show. Tsori's eyes narrowed and his expression became that of someone who was annoyed. Tsori took another step toward the man, knowing what was coming this time. A vine came from the left. Tsori dodged it, but did not see the second vine coming from his right. The thorns sliced into his arm, and Tsori pulled away just before it began to wrap around his right bicep. He stood up again, but this time something had changed. He felt no pain from his wound, which was clearly bleeding. As he began to take note of this, he felt numbness creeping up and down his arm at a slow rate. Tsori shook his arm, trying to make it stop, but it just kept spreading. He looked back to the chuckling old man, aghast. Tsori was suddenly hit in the back of the legs with a vine. The Shinigami lunged forward and fell on his face before that vine could wrap around him. The numbness in his right arm was now passing his elbow and shoulder joint. Alongside that, the backs of his calves were going numb, and the feeling was spreading up toward his knees and down toward his ankles. Tsori leaped away from another vine that lashed out at him, to the right, but then was struck in the right arm again. This time, the vine wrapped tightly around his wrist, and the numbness stretching back toward his elbow and down into his hand, poison now circulating through Tsori's arm more rapidly with a steady supply. Tsori pulled at it, but to no avail. It only caused his blood to run out more steadily. Now his knees were beginning to go numb, and he was having trouble standing. Another vine hit the younger man in the back, knocking him down onto his knees. Tsori pulled at the vine that held his right hand, but it did not budge. Another vine struck out and wrapped around his waist, holding him tighter, and causing numbness to spread through his torso. Tsori could only struggle against it, incapable of moving. As he stopped and only breathed heavily, he heard the old man move toward him. “My boy,” he said, “You are not yet master of my world...but I will lend you my power. Take this.”The old man held out his left hand, the one without the walking stick, and let it be palm-up. Tsori watched as a leafy grew up from the old man's palm and stood erect, waiting for the Shinigami to take it. Tsori reached out and plucked the leaf from the old man's palm with his free left hand, which was not numb. As soon as his finger grasped the leaf, Tsori was back in the Seireitei, breathing heavily in the middle of the forest, his Zanpakuto in his hands. He knew its name now, the very being of his sword embedded in his own soul; Furui Haku, the ancient oak. Also, he knew something else...Tsori now recalled why the man had seemed so familiar to him. The man made of wood, wearing Shinigami garb and a Captain's haori...that man was his great-grandfather, Haku Lye, the man who was once Captain of the twelfth division of the Gotei 13. Power & Abilities Kido Specialist: '''Tsori Lye excels at Kidou, specifically Bakudou, and studies vigorously, increasing his knowledge and thereby his formiddability in combat...well, that's his philosophy, anyway '''Competent Swordsmanship: '''Tsori Lye is competent in melee combat, and keeps up with what is going on in a battle well. '''Shunpo Practitioner: '''Recently, Tsori Lye has been practicing Shuunpo, and has an average level of skill in it. Zanpakutõ '''Furui Haku The Zanpakuto's personal manifestation looks like an old man with wrinkly brown skin at first, but, upon closer inspection, is made of wood. He wears Shinigami robes, and has moss for hair, which hangs down to his shoulders. As an unreleased weapon, it's a normal, polished wood Bokken. Shikai: Release Command: "Awaken, Furui Haku!" Shikai Apperance: ''' The polished wood bokken becomes a bokken made of ancient looking oak wood, almost petrified. It glows slightly, indicating that it is truly in Shikai form. It is actually incredibly sharp, capable of cutting through almost anything. The way Tsori's Reiryoku is channeled through it allows it to be sharp. There are three leaves that grow into pre-shaped indentations in the grip. If Tsori tells it to, "Grow", the blade turns into a long, thorned vine. ''Shikai Special Ability'':' If Tsori tells his zanpakutõ to, "Grow", the blade turns into a long, thorned vine.The thorns on the vine can inject a numbing toxin that spreads slowly, similar to nivcaine, and wears off after about an hour. The herbs that grow on the hilt of the Shikai can he used in a balm to help heal minor wounds, cure ailments, and reverse the effects of the thorn toxin. If the vine is cut, Tsori can channel his Reiryoku into the weapon to have the vine grow back. The vine resists cutting normally, but can be cut by a strong enough strike or slash. The cut off portion whithers up and turns to dust as soon as it is cut off. Tsori can also command the vine to become a solid blade again, in case he needs to defend him self. Bankai: Waizu Haku, or Wise Oak. The wooden bokken changes into the exact shape of a Nodachi with a normal sized grip, instead of the extended grip. Upon the transition from Shikai to Bankai, Tsori immediately gains the powerful gift of Wisdom. He becomes calm in battle, and can make careful, wise decisions in a split second. He does not panic and the wisdom does not wane unless he begins to run out of spiritual power. He can slam the blade into the ground to cause a forest to grow up around him, and can control vines that shoot out of the trees to attack anyone inside the forest, effectively putting him in control of his surroundings. He can also cause the blade of his weapon to break apart into three thorned vines, which can extend to lash out at his enemies individually. They can be grown back when cut, much in the same way the Shikai vines can. When the forest is summoned, the weapon sinks into the ground it is planted in. Tsori can draw it back out of a tree or the ground, but he loses control over the vines in the trees. Relationships - Credits This wiki page has been uploaded by Trayce Cobalt ( Sato Aketa ). All content has been created by Aragorn Rakels. Category:Shinigami Category:3rd Squad